1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector and a control method.
2. Related Art
There has been known an interactive system provided with a projector for projecting an image on a projection surface, and a light emitting pen operated by the user on the image projected (see, e.g., JP-A-2012-173447). The light emitting pen emits an infrared ray from the pen tip, and the projector shoots the infrared ray from the light emitting pen with an imaging section to recognize the position of the light emitting pen. In such an interactive system as described above, in order to correctly recognize the position of the light emitting pen, it is necessary to perform in advance a calibration for making a correspondence between positions on the image to be projected (the projection image) and positions on the image shot (the shot image).
However, in some cases, the positional relationship between the projector and the projection surface varies (e.g., the projector is moved due to some cause) after the calibration has been performed. In this case, since the correspondence relationship between the positions on the projection image and the positions on the shot image is changed, there is a problem that it becomes unachievable to correctly recognize the position of the light emitting pen. As described above, there is a problem that the convenience of the user is insufficient in the interactive system.